Interlude: Goldie
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: In RC, Riley says he really likes a certain blue iFish... In here Riley shows us why. Pre-PreSlash and Slash. /Best to read Riley's Converse first, however, as it's epilogue is here.\
1. I

This is a companion to Riley's Converse. (Takes place _before_ RC.) About something mentioned in it. Should read that first, but you don't have to…. I do recommend it though. For all you who have already- Omg you guys, thank you! All you lovies who reviewed and added RC to your favs: I love you guys! Hope you like this too. (Not beta'd... but this is me, and that's not a suprise.)

I don't own Kaiser Chiefs (Just their CD's) or National Treasure (just the DVD) and I only mention Yoko and Billy Idol.

* * *

**Interlude**

**I**

"Do you have this in yellow?" Riley Poole tilted his head slightly to one side, considering the product in his hands.

The sales assistant checked the name and specifics offered on the box and smiled an only slightly superficial smile. "I'll check in the back for you."

Riley turned and smiled his thanks at the already retreating woman. They had a few whites, a couple greens and one blue. He really wanted a yellow one though. Not that it mattered all that much, he supposed. No one was even going to see it.

But he already had the name picked out. Granted, while it _was_ the code name of his plan it didn't necessarily have to be the name of the actual instrument. Riley sighed. The things he went through with his genius mind.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're all out of yellow," the sales lady said, walking back empty handed.

Riley smiled at her. "That's alright. Thanks for looking for me."

Another smile, and the sales woman went off to help the customer calling to her from down the isle.

Riley turned back to his choices and bit his lip. It didn't even have to be this type. But that's what he saw on TV and what had popped the idea in his head in the first place. Using something else would be like being unfaithful.

With a decisive nod, he grabbed the blue one. It was all alone color-wise.

"At least you're used to being alone," he muttered to iFish as he made his way to the checkout. He only sounded half giddy. His evil plan was underway.

NTNTNT

He kept the name Goldie. It was easier and anyway Riley decided the iFish really _did_ look like a Goldie. Who knew?

Ben was voluntarily visiting his father for the afternoon-something which Riley pushed the older man to do the night before- and Abigail was… somewhere. Personally, Riley didn't really care where she was. So long as she was gone long enough.

He stopped in the kitchen first and grabbed a Pepsi. He may need the sugar boost to finish this quickly.

Unless Abi was shopping. Then he wouldn't need to hurry, but the Pepsi still quenched the thirst he acquired with the evil laughter he practiced on his way to Ben's.

Evil manic laughter was best left to the like of Snivley Whiplash and the like.

Riley glanced at his reflection on a hall mirror and pictured himself with handlebar mustache. Shifting Goldie under his other arm, he lifted his free and twirled the imaginary 'stache.

Snorting, he shook his head. Maybe genius and insanity really were on a blurred line.

His room at Ben and Abi's was, from the top of the stairs, on the left and next to the guest bath he called his own. Next to which was Bens study. He liked his room. It was front facing-which Ben said meant it was a study originally- and had a small trap door in the equally small closet that led to the not-so-small attic. And really, what was Ben thinking giving him that kind of access?

Ditching his backpack by his door, his coat on top of it, and the bag on his bed, Riley finished off his Pepsi and tossed the empty can.

He rubbed his hands together. "Alright Goldie, lets see what batteries you need and figure out a way around that."

NTNTNT

It took Riley all of two minutes to figure out the batteries required weren't going to last nearly as long as he wanted them to. And an extension cord running to his room would be like hanging a sign around his neck proclaiming "I DID IT!" in bright red neon.

So he tweaked his idea more and included the intercom system. He could run a wire into it's mainframe box, which he had access to in the attic, run Goldie, and more so his iPod, on the same power grid.

That meant it would sound in every room excluding the bathrooms and linen closets, but including the backyard. Riley grinned at Goldie and striped the wire. Oh yeah. That's even better then the original two speakers of the doorbell plan.

It was trickier getting to the doorbell then he thought it would be. Damn ancient house with its ancient wiring and new doorbell system.

The electricians ran the doorbell in, then up through the wall, and into the eves where it separated from it's electric box and ran in a double wire to the back of the house.

Riley had to pry off the still shiny steel cover and patch Goldie into the less then superiorly gathered wires. He told Ben he could have done it better. Better _and_ cheaper.

But no, Abi wanted a licensed electrician. Riley forced the annoyance away and concentrated on leading the wire to the intercom box, being careful to hide it in the floor joints.

That finished he pulled out the next essential part. His iPod.

He'll miss it, but it would be worth it every time he sees that Yoko's face.

Besides, he could always get a new one. He took out his already striped and otherwise useless charger, plugged it into the iPod and connected the other half to the wires of Goldie and the intercom. With a feeling of high satisfaction he plugged the iPod into the iFish and turned both on.

Now the most important part. Hiding Goldie. Leaving him in the attic wasn't even an option. Both Abi and Ben had things stored up here. Books mostly, and that meant sooner or later they'd have to come up and find one.

No, it'd have to someplace out of the way. Someplace no one goes.

Riley crouched next to Goldie and looked around. His second sweep of the crowed space of attic brought his attention to the trap door in his closet. His closet that had an air duct next to it.

An air duct that he knew would fit a small iFish. He smiled. Good thing he planed for needing extra wire- he hadn't known how far the doorbell was from the intercom or how far both would be from a hiding place.

He slid Goldie along the floor, tucking wire into the cracks of the boards. The tricky bit would be getting it in the duct. Wire could be showing. He'd deal with that last then. No real way of-

The doorbell guys went inside the wall… Riley could go inside the wall.

Okay, maybe they weren't total quacks.

NTNTNT

Half an hour later Riley scrutinized his air duct. He couldn't tell there was anything in there. Perfect.

He popped off the grill one last time, reached in, set his iPod to shuffle, and put it back on. He had over 1,500 songs on there.

He had to test the volume. He thought both iPod and iFish on full blast may just be to loud; he'd put them up to _almost_ full volume.

So he did what he did best- he glanced at the duct, reconsidered-and did what he did second best.

He ordered a pizza. Told the guy who answered there'd be a $25 tip if he could get it here in under 30 minutes.

21 minutes later the doorbell and every intercom in the house and outside blasted Kaiser Chiefs 'I Predict A Riot.'

Riley wore a grin the Cheshire Cat would be proud of when he opened the door and handed over a 50 to the stunned delivery boy.

_Ooh yeah… _Riley predicted a riot too. The grin got wider.

* * *

This will be a two parter. But probably no longer. Next bit will be out before Sunday. 

I have my iTunes playing and I was going to just use whatever song mine went to (Which turned out to be Billy Idol's Rebel Yell) but after thinking about it, I wanted Goldie to be a little prophetic.


	2. II

This ones for C.E. Hobbit, who wont have internet all weekend. I hauled my cheerios to get this up early for you! Hopefully you're here reading it.

Extended disclaimer: Daft Punk and Queen are one unto themselves. I just dig their songs. Not beta'd again- blah blah. Goldie (the doorbell) is in italics.

* * *

**II**

The first time the doorbell rang with someone else besides Riley in the house, Ben was just fixing him and the younger man lunch.

Riley was sitting on the counter next to his friend, legs swinging. His heals thud-thudding the cabinets underlying Bens litany of a History Channel program he had watched a few days ago.

"And then they claimed that it was the _French_ that- What is that?" Music started and Ben turned to look at his friend.

Riley sat smirking, hands under his thighs and leaning ever-so-slightly forward, lips moving; singing silently along with the loudly playing song. He swayed lightly, bobbing his head and upper body to the music.

"_Ooh you make me live. Whatever this world can give to me, it's you, you're all I see." _

"Riley!" Ben raised his voice and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Ben?" Still doing his sitting-dance, he fought not to laugh. How appropriate of Goldie. Another perfect song. Riley wondered if he should wonder about that.

The look on Bens face, however, decided for him: Wonder later about an electronic fish knowing him so well, enjoy the song here and now.

He bit back the threatening laughter and hopped off the counter.

Ben looked around the kitchen. "What is that, and where is it coming from?"

"Well Ben, I'm no classic rock aficionado, but I'd say that's Queen. They're from your time, aren't they?" Riley thought that might not have been the best thing to say, but Ben merely sighed. He must be used to the age difference jokes by now. Riley made a mental note to think up other ones at a later time.

"I know what band is playing, but _why_ _is it playing in my kitchen?_"

"I haven't the slightest clue," Riley shrugged and popped a cherry tomato into his mouth.

_Oh you're the first one when things turn out bad… You know I'll never be lonely, you're my only one and I love the things…_

He also wondered who was at the door; he wondered if they'd ring the bell again. Mostly he wondered if who ever it was could hear the music. There's no intercom there, but it is playing in the entire house and backyard… the ringer should hear _something._

"You're lying." Ben said it simply and Riley almost chocked on his tomato; coughed a few times.

"No. No I'm not." He leveled a look at Ben, donned his best 'you're crazy, and I'm innocent' look. Ben didn't look impressed.

_You're my best friend… Oh… Oh you're my best friend. Ooh you make me live. Ooh you're my best friend. _

They stood in the kitchen as the last guitar note played. A few seconds of wondering/stunned-Ben- and amused-Riley- silence. Then apparently the person at the door was persistent enough to try again. Or they heard and liked the first song and wanted to see what would happen next.

Riley placed his bet on the latter as a synthesized beat blared all around them. Ben's eyes narrowed and Riley found himself tapping his foot and bobbing his head again; trying not to dance to the addicting beat. After a while an equally synthesized voice proclaimed:

_Work it, make it, do it, makes us: harder, better, faster, stronger._

Riley couldn't keep the cheeky grin off his face as Ben eyes widened at the lyrics. So the lyrics, to a dirty mind, could easily be dripping innuendo. To Riley they were fully raining. There must be some dripping to Ben too.

He also couldn't not dance to this song. Now Riley's in no way a dancer. But alone, while trying to find back doors into government organizations he sometimes needed something to work _to. _To focus his mind on something else cause more often then not the answer was just _right there_ only he was concentrating to hard.

And the song, in his opinion, was freakishly hard to ignore once on. So, for the first time since that one Club Incident in college, Riley had found himself grating and swaying and dancing to that techno beat. He was a closeted in-the-mirror-around-the-house dancer.

Sue him.

The song was now one of his favorites, and he was halfway dancing to it in Ben's kitchen while the other man was-

Crap. While the other man was starting at him. Riley swallowed and said, "It's a catchy beat!" defensively. Or it would have been, if he hadn't blushed.

Ben almost seemed in a daze, but that was crazy. He could sit with rapt attention on the History Channel for hours and Riley's dancing made him zone out! He wasn't even really dancing, just swaying his hi- Oh. _Oh._

He really didn't want to think about Ben staring at his hips. No on top of everything else. At least, he didn't want to think about it at the moment. He had a feeling it would hurt his head if he examined it right then.

Riley sighed.

"Go answer the door Ben," he finally said, snapping his friend out of whatever state he'd been in.

Defeated so soon and all because Goldie had to play a damned catchy song.

Ben shook his head and with one last glance at the younger man went off in the direction of the door, no questions asked.

Riley followed a few steps behind. It was a good plan while it lasted.

He watched Ben pull the door open right before the song ended.

"Good timing, Ben," he mumbled to himself and stood on tiptoes to see over Ben's shoulder.

"I- I'm looking for a Miss Abigail Chase?" The mailman looks a little off-kilter. Riley's grin-and good mood- grew back. Good. At least someone else was effected to.

"She's not here. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ben's tone was polite, like nothing strange happened.

Nope, just a normal afternoon, and a normal Hifi Mega ringtone: doorbell style.

"I have an envelope she needs to sign for." The mailman looked down at the list. "A Benjamin Gates could also sign…"

"Well then," Ben smiled, "Good thing I'm here." And signed the offered clipboard.

"Have a nice day, sir." The mailman hurried away, zipping his coat up higher.

"What's in the envelope?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Riley glared.

"Funny."

"But true."

Riley found he didn't know what to say.

So he just waited for the Ben style third degree.

Waited while Ben opened the envelope, announced it was tickets for the three of them to a Christmas party a week from Friday. Explained that it was a fancy dress, tux's and high heels type event.

At least that gave Riley something to say. He lifted a knee and pulled up the ankle of his jeans, showing off his tattered old Converse.

"I have the tux, Ben. But do you think Abi's high heels will fit me?" Ben looked down at the foot and laughed.

"I think she'd let you try wearing a pair of her high heels before she'd let you wear those with a tux another time."

"I've always worn the shoes she demands of me!" He said indignantly. He put his foot back down. And so what if it stamped the teeniest bit?

"Only after you argue for an hour about it," Ben turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"And I always let her win," Riley reminded him. He stood in the doorway and watched his friend finish fixing their lunches.

"Yes, I know you do." Riley frowned in his direction. Ben turned back, as if feeling the look, and offered a soft smile. "You bullshitted Ian into letting you take his car to Atlantic City for a weekend."

"That was all in the smile and my ass, Ben." Riley rolled his eyes and walked over the counter, taking another tomato. "Neither of which have an effect on Abigail. You almost finished? I'm starving."

Ben didn't say anything, just nodded. Riley didn't know if he was nodding in agreement or acknowledgment.

In the part of his mind he stuffed the Things To Wonder About list, he added 'What exactly Ben thought about his smile and ass having an effect on Ian.' He already knew Abi only liked him cause Ben did. Knew his BS ways wouldn't get him anywhere with her.

Oh sure, Riley thought as he took the club sandwich Ben handed him, he could get a Jag from a rich criminal, but couldn't get a say in his wardrobe from a blonde historian.

Didn't that just suck.

* * *

Nope, not over yet. If I say one more, it _might_ be true… Ian's Jag? Club Incident? Why do I always set myself up for companion pieces? 

Review!


	3. III

Alright, here's part 3 (and it's up so soon after pt 2!) Besides an epilogue, I believe this is it. (Unless I think of something else to write, that is. It's happened before.) Thank you for your reviews, I totally love you guys!

Songs belong to Violent Femmes, The Dresden Dolls, and Iron Butterfly.

* * *

**III**

Living out in the country, Riley decided, sucked. At least for his prank; the prank which Ben never brought up.

Riley's Things To Wonder About list was overflowing so he just chalked that up to Ben knowing him well enough to know he'd get nothing out of the young man.

He concocted a sub-plan to go along with Goldie. A sub-plan he knew would work because he was the control and the variable in the equation.

He'd pretend he forgot or lost his key to the house, and therefore would have to ring the bell.

Genius.

Riley felt like patting himself on the back, but that would arouse suspicion. So he did it mentally and asked for the mashed potatoes.

It had been two days now since he 'installed' Goldie. As far as he could tell, no one had rung the bell while Abi was home.

Granted he did sleep at his own apartment- the first time in almost 2 weeks- last night, but he knew without a doubt he'd find out when Abi knew.

What surprised him was that Ben hadn't told her. A tiny part of him refused to even think the word 'wonder'; he chalked _that_ up to an imaginary Best Friends Code.

Yeah.

After dinner still no one came a-ringing, and Riley thought he'd offer to go buy fire wood just so he could ring the bell and claim arms full and keys in pocket.

Wouldn't work though; Riley had no idea where one could by fire wood.

He plopped onto the couch and felt for the remote, hoping Family Guy or something was on.

NTNTNT

"No! Where's Abi going?" Riley said, running down the stairs, skipping a few now and then.

His sock clad feet skidded across the hardwood floors. A warm, yielding body stopped him from ramming the door.

"Where's she going Ben?!"

Ben held onto Riley's arm as the younger man got his balance back. "She went to pick up my dad."

"Your- Your dad's coming? Here?" Riley closed his eyes. Damn. He didn't want to annoy the eldest Gates. He might even get _yelled_ at.

Eyes still closed, Riley could have sworn he heard Ben stifle a laugh. But that would have just been mean of Ben…

One eye popped open. Ben was grinning.

Riley groaned.

"He's not going to yell at you, Riley. Abigail might, however. As soon as she hears it." Hands let go of his arm and the young techie ran his hands over his face. Why did Ben have to know him so well?

Maybe he could turn Goldie off while Patrick was here…

"Alright." Good Riley, go for everything-is-fine. Make it believable. He turned on his heel, walked slowly back to the stairs, and tossed fine out the window; he sprinted up to his room.

NTNTNT

"C'mon, c'mon." He fiddled with the screw driver, dropped the screw in surprise and growled.

…_Some magnets attract, some magnets repel, some magnets say hey hey what the hell…_

Riley rested his head on the wall for a few seconds as the song washed over him, before he hopped off his desk chair and morosely made his way back down stairs. Ben stood in the archway into the living room, arms crossed and brow raised.

_I'm a freak magnet, and I'm callin all the freaks from the freak freak planet. I'm a freak magnet._

"Yeah, I got it." Riley opened the door and wordlessly held out a 20. The pizza guy looked familiar. But Riley, overcome with the delicious aroma of cheese and sauce, just took the pizza from him and said: "Keep the change," before closing the door.

"You ordered that just so Abigail would hear the doorbell, didn't you?" Ben asked. Riley looked over at him, a little smile playing on his lips; the song cheered him up some. Plus now he had that greasy goodness that can only be provided by pizza.

"Slice of pepperoni and pineapple?" He held the box out, like a child offering his extra cookie.

Ben grinned, amused at the mood jump. "Well, since it's here…"

Riley happily took the pizza to the living room while Ben grabbed drinks.

"Hurry up. I can't be held responsible if all the pineapple is gone when you get back!"

…_Callin' all the freaks from the freak freak planet. I'm a freak magnet. Yes I'm callin' all the freaks from the freak freak magnet I'm a freak magnet._

NTNTNT

"You had to get a large?" Ben asked, leaning back into the couch.

"You didn't have to eat half," Riley retorted. And he didn't have to eat the other half.

Riley shushed his mind and leaned back to join Ben.

"You do realize we have dinner at 6 tonight. And we will be expected to eat."

"Ben that's five hours from now." Riley rolled his eyes and reached for the remote. "I can pretty much guarantee I'll be-" Riley broke off and cringed.

_Coin-Operated boy sitting on the shelf, he is just a toy. But I turn him on and he comes to life, automatic joy, that is why I want, a, coin-operated boy._

Ben tuned his head slowly to looked at his friend, brows high in surprise.

Riley coughed, smiled embarrassedly, said "I downloaded it by mistake?" and jumped up to see who was at the door now and hide in his room for a while.

He was going to kill Goldie.

NTNTNT

Ben was in his room.

Riley wouldn't have minded that so much, but Ben was in his room holding a screw. A discrete glance showed the air vent was tilted slightly: indicating it was missing a screw. The screw that Ben was holding. While in his room.

Riley's plan was screwed. He mentally snorted at the bad pun.

"Aw Ben, you shouldn't have," he plucked the screw from his friends fingers.

"I didn't. It was in the hall. Do you know why a lone screw was in the hall, Riley?"

Riley tilted his head. "It was trying to find the bathroom?"

Ben shook his head lightly and turned to leave. He might have looked pointedly at the air duct but then Riley just might be paranoid. He still considered turning Goldie off, but as the afternoon wore on he never got around to it.

Because he really didn't _want_ to turn it off.

He might like Patrick more then he did Abigail, but Riley decided that shouldn't mean he had to stop trying to get Abi. He had, after all, included Ben into the plan-by default- but it didn't deter him any.

With the low number or doorbell ringers coming around, chances were slim it'd happen with the eldest Gates here anyway.

NTNTNT

He jinxed himself, Riley was sure of it. Not long after Abigail and Patrick got home, while they were sitting around the living room waiting on dinner to finish cooking, Riley saw a FedEx truck pull up. He bit his lip to hide a grin.

Ben noticed him and must have put two and two together, cause Riley saw a small smile twitch his lips.

A few seconds later, Abigail and Patrick started in surprise and looked around in confusion for the source of the guitars and drums.

_Ina gadda da vidda honey, don'tcha know that I love you. Ina godda da vidda baby, don'tcha know that I'll always be true…_

Abigail stood but continued to look around, "Where is that coming from?"

Patrick was staring at Riley, who was snickering into his drink at the look on Abi's face. But Abi didn't seem to notice any of that. "Ben?"

"I don't know," Ben replied, shrugging. "But do you smell that?"

"The chicken!" And, music confusion on hold, she hurried to the kitchen. Ben turned to stare at Riley too, as "It's playing in here too!" was shouted.

"Riley…"

Riley was trying his hardest not to laugh. He turned to face his friend.

"What's going on?" Patrick asked, though there wasn't a doubt in Riley's- or Bens, he bet- mind that Patrick worked out it had something to do with Riley.

"I think you should answer the door Ben," Riley said, grin widening. "He's not going to be able to ring again for a while and it's cold out there."

"…This is the full version isn't it?"

Riley nodded giddily as Abi came back in to demand answers and announce dinner was in 10 regardless of the music.

"Full seventeen minutes," Riley managed to say; just loud enough for Ben to hear under his and his fathers groans.

Riley turned to Abi and said, "There's someone at the door." And his grin, as he watched her put everything together and realize the music was the doorbell and going thought the intercom, was positively sinful.

Riley couldn't wait for her to find out it wasn't one-song deal.

* * *

Note on the epilogue: It'll take place _after_ Riley's Converse… opinions on which story I should post it under is more than appreciated. I'm torn there. Do I post it in this one? Or in Riley's Converse, or both? Help! (This issue right here, is why I don't like setting myself up for companion pieces!) 


	4. IV

So this was mostly just so I can have more fun with songs. There was one I didn't get to use in previous chapters so I added another one. This takes us up to the day before the Christmas party in Riley's Converse and therefore really IS the last chapter. Sad. It's shorter, but that's cause it's a spur-of-the-moment chapter. Seriously. I wrote it today after I heard a song lol.

* * *

**IV**

Riley deliberately grabbed three bags and rushed as quickly as he could to the door.

He waited for Ben to catch up before pressing the doorbell with his nose at the last second.

Earlier he had excitedly agreed to do the grocery shopping with Ben, figuring it would be a perfect excuse to ring the bell. Like the firewood, only better. They _needed_ all that food.

His nose, however, was an improvisation. He over looked the fact that yes, his arms were full and he couldn't get his keys out, but that also meant he couldn't free a finger to press the button.

The bonking harder-than-intended of his nose, Riley thought as he faintly heard a song start just under Bens loud sigh, was totally worth it.

"Is that song what I think it is?" Ben asked, propping one bag on his hip.

"You can hear what it is?" Riley turned to his friend just as the door opened.

"Now I can," Ben pushed his way in and past Abigail, who stood arms folded, glaring at Riley.

_Just leave it all up to me. I'm gonna show you what it's all about…_

"Riley Poole! Enough is enough. I know this is all your doing, so undo it- whatever it is you did- _right now_."

Riley just smiled and smacked the air in time with the song.

_I just want your extra time and your……Kiss!_

Abi's glare intensified as Riley followed Ben-who'd been standing just inside watching for his friends reaction and who hurried away when his laughter tried to break free-into the kitchen.

NTNTNT

_Shot though the heat, and your to blame, darlin you give love a bad name._

"I always liked this song," Ben commented lightly.

Riley turned to grin at him. "Me too. I wonder who's at the door."

He paused. "I don't think I ordered anymore pizza."

"To early for delivery anyway."

_You promised me Heaven then put me through Hell. Chains of love got a hold on me…_

They listened to the song for a while. Each figuring they had plenty of time to get the door if they had too.

They didn't.

The front door slammed closed; Riley got up from the kitchen table and walked into the living room to peer through the window.

_Oooooh. Shot though the heart and your to blame, you give love a bad name. I play my part, and you play your game, you give love a bad name. _

"It was that company car Abi called last night." He called back, barely loud enough to be heard over Bon Jovi. Abigail's car wouldn't start yesterday-she accused Riley of doing something with it, but Ben had laughed.

"Riley doesn't even know where the gas goes when he fill's his car up." Riley had pursed his lips, biting back a retort. That comment was to close to being true. He did know where the gas went, he just didn't know how it got to the engine from the tank.

"When's that mechanic coming to fix her car?" Riley asked when he sat back down.

"Sometime today is what he said." Ben finished his coffee and ignored the theft of his last piece of bacon.

"Is that anything like the cable guys 'sometime today' or actually sometime today?"

"Swallow first, Riley. And the cable guy did show up between the hours he said he would."

Riley swallowed and shook his head. "Big houses, fancy cars, and on-time cable guys. The things being rich will get ya."

NTNTNT

Over the next couple of days Abigail continually tried to get him to stop whatever he was doing.

But Riley never let on he was guilty of even doing it; she couldn't get that out of him either.

She was on edge most of the days she was home, glaring out the windows as if that would stop anyone from showing up and ringing the bell.

"How can she not appreciate good music?" Riley asked two days before the Christmas party.

"I just think she doesn't like it happening randomly."

"It's not random, Ben. It happens every time the doorbell rings."

Ben rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Sure Ben, sure."

So far the bell had rung a total of fifteen time's when Abi was home. Most of the time Riley was the reason. A few times he wasn't, and twice Ben was.

"I don't think that's helping your sleeping arrangements any," Riley commented when he opened the door for Ben to the music stylings of Billy Idol.

"What took you so long?" Ben hurried in and dumped the firewood next to the fireplace. Riley closed the door and followed.

_With a rebel yell she cried more, more, more. In the midnight hour babe more, more, more._

"Would you believe I was in the bathroom?"

"No," Ben said shortly.

"Alright fine. I was singing along into my pen." He held up said pen, "And it distracted me for a bit."

Ben shook his head, though to Riley he looked more amused then upset.

NTNTNT

He was airing out his tux for the Christmas party when the doorbell rang next.

He shot a withering look in Goldie's direction. "Why do you like to embarrass me?"

It was his own fault, really. He ordered the pizza.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…_

Abigail was coming up the stairs as he was going down, and she smiled at him. Like everything was all fine and dandy. Riley didn't like that; something was up.

Ben was sitting in the living room, looking like he either wanted to laugh, or… something. Riley couldn't place the look and decided he didn't want to. It was up there with the dazed look from the other day: better, for now, to just ignore it.

So he did, hurrying past to get the door.

"10.50, sir." The same guy again. Riley smiled widely at him, handed over fifteen, told him to keep the change and closed the door.

"Want a slice?" Riley asked, after he inhaled the cheesy aroma. Ben shifted things on the coffee table to make room for the box. Riley sat next to his friend. Closer than he intended but neither seemed in a hurry to move.

…_the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind… _

There was silence for a while-besides the music and chewing.

Then, "Broadway, Riley?"

Riley shrugged with a slightly mysterious smile. "I'm a deep well, Ben." And took a bite.

_Sing my angel! Sing for me!

* * *

_

Prince, Bon Jovi, Billy Idol and Andrew Lloyd Webber. And I don't own'em! Just have the songs. The epilogue will be posted here next week. So be on the lookout!


	5. V

So I'm wrapping my dads birthday present and watching Blades of Glory, when I think "hmm, I won't be able to get on the internet until day after tomorrow- Lets get Goldie's last up now and get surprised by reviews when I check my mail Monday afternoon." (hint-hint!) So here it is.

This is THE epilogue, people. The one that had me in headaches trying to figure out where to put it. Thanks everyone who offered an opinion. The writing style is more Goldie than Converse and thank you Randomist for pointing that out! Tried to mesh the two writing styles for this, came off pretty good, I think.

For everyone who wasn't paying attention on previous posts: **This takes place AFTER Riley's Converse. **So you will need to have read that by now :)

* * *

**Epilogue t****o an  
****Interlude  
****Of Converse**

Less than a week after the Yoko She-Witch tried to burry his shoes and almost two since Goldie was hidden in the air duct, Ben and Abi mutually decided on a separation. Ben moved in with Riley and Abi kept the mansion, something which Riley was more than okay with; he never did take out Goldie.

A week after that Abigail finally had enough and took what she could and left. Some paperwork was signed and that, as they say, was the end of that- Riley had no idea who They were, but as long as They said Abigail was gone, he didn't really care.

When Ben received the call from his lawyer about the property, Riley and him were watching an old Paul Newman movie-

"It's in black and white Ben! Black and white-as in, no color."

"I'm fully aware of that, Riley. But it's still Paul Newman. I thought you liked Paul Newman."

"Yeah, you just keep thinking Butch…"

"That's not a Newman line. And it doesn't really pertain to this conversation…"

"Quiet Ben, I'm watching a movie."

Halfway through the phone rang; Riley shushed the phone.

-After Ben told him the news, the young techie mentally gave himself five dollars. He'd bet himself Goldie would drive Abigail out of the mansion in under a month.

"You had something to do with the amount of people ringing the bell, didn't you?"

Riley smiled innocently. "You just keep thinking Butch, that's what you're good at… Better?"

"I have vision and the rest of the world wears bifocals." Ben replied, a small smile on his lips and pulled the younger man back into his arms to finish watching the movie.

"That was overdoing it, Ben. Should have just left it at the first line." Riley said, craning his neck back to look at the other man with a chastising frown.

Bens only reply was to change his hand placements and tickle the younger man.

NTNTNT

"Did she tear apart the whole place looking for Goldie?" Riley asked when he walked into the mansion for the first time in over a month. Snow swirled in the wind behind him; it was only a few days until Christmas.

"Goldie?" Ben, already inside, looked around at what was left.

Riley closed the door behind him, cutting off the swirling snow and chilling wind and shrugged at Bens questioning glance. "Yeah. The iFish. I didn't mention I named him?"

"You didn't mention it was an iFish either."

"…Hey Ben, there's a blue iFish hidden in your house and I named him Goldie."

"He's blue and you named him Goldie?"

"Well, he didn't look like a Theodore."

Ben didn't know what to say to that so he kept looking at what was left.

Abigail, it appeared, had taken most of the antique furniture that hadn't come with the house. As well as a good portion of pictures, art work, books and kitchen appliances.

"Even though she's mad, she wouldn't take what rightfully belongs to the house." Ben explained.

"Houses can't own anything, Ben," Riley said absently. He wondered what she did to his room. "I'm going to go see what damage she did upstairs."

Ben's reply of "She wouldn't do any damage at all," followed him.

His room was the same as when he left it that Saturday morning. His bed still unmade, his shower towel still draped over his desk chair.

Riley frowned. Why didn't she mess up his room? He stole Ben from her! Okay, so he didn't really _steal_ him, per-say. You can't steal what actually belonged to you to begin with.

But he was expecting some trashing of his things to come into play. At least looking-for-Goldie wise.

Nothing.

"I told you she wouldn't hurt anything." Ben stood in Riley's doorway.

The younger man turned with a pout, "I was hoping for some woman scorned activity. Did I not matter enough for her to search my things for clues as to how long you and me were a you-and-me?" Riley gave a overdramatic lower lip tremble and held out his arms. "I need some comforting in my time of need."

Ben chuckled but reached out for him, pulling him into a hug. Riley's hands ran down Bens back and would have gone lower if the older man hadn't pulled away with a teasing chuckle. "C'mon, the mover's weren't far behind us. We have to find room for the rest of your things."

Riley pouted again. "Most of my things were here to begin with. And besides, I don't think finding room will be hard. What with all the things missing and all."

But Ben was already heading back down, and Riley groaned, looking at his bed. "Maybe later."

They had just made it downstairs when the movers rang the bell, and Riley remembered he'd been meaning to uninstall Goldie while he was up there.

…_I'm just a love machine, and I wont work for nobody but you… yeah baby. I'm just a love machine. A hug and kissin fiend…_

Riley started moving to the beat. Another one of those addictive you-just-can't-not-dance-to-them beats. He may as well have some more Goldie fun while it was still plugged in.

Ben turned to look at him, the dazed, half smile curve of his lips telling the younger man he caught Bens attention with the hip swaying again.

This time though, he knew what the stare was all about and had no problems whatsoever thinking about it. Especially since _he _was the one causing it. It was empowering really.

But Ben, song still playing on, opened the door, waved aside the questions he knew would be asked and said, "Put it all in the living room." Riley sighed. Empowering or not, he still wasn't going to be getting-

"Ben?" Riley asked when Ben turned back to look at him. His stomach started to flutter; the look Ben gave him now almost caused his knees to turn to jelly. Want, lust, love. It was all showing bright in Bens eyes.

Mischief underlain them all and Riley's body reacted on it's own when Ben closed the distance between them and snaked arms around his waist.

All the while Riley kept up his minimal dancing; hip swaying was so much better with other hips in close proximity.

Later seemed to be now.

_Electricity starts to flow and my indicator starts to glow…_

"Love machine huh?" Ben leaned in, neither were caring that the movers worked only steps away. Riley licked his lips unconsciously.

"Yeah," he leaned in and kissed Ben softly before sliding out of the embrace. Grabbing a hand, Riley lead him upstairs. "Let me prove it to you."

…_To turn me on just set my dial and let me love you for a little while… __I'm just a love machine, I wont operate for anybody but you. I'm just a love machine…_

The End

(For now. There's always Ian's Jag…)

* * *

(I loved how Riley said that in the movie, and it fit so perfect there!) 

I don't own Paul Newman or anything relating to that movie. Goldfish cracker to anyone who can tell me what them lines are from. Also, The Miracles and their Love Machine aren't mine either. All the songs I used are just on my iPod. My kingdom for an iFish (and doorbell and intercom…)

Goldie fanmix posted on LJ community TreasureGeeks.

Thank you C.E. Hobbit, Rocketman94, The Randomist… well, everyone who reviewed and faved this! All of you rock! And to Ellina Hope- Yes! I'll marry you LOL… What's your name?


End file.
